Language packs
Language packs are an official way for fans to translate Kairosoft games. This page is a repository for language packs sorted by language. All games that support language packs automatically include translation options for Chinese and Korean. For games that support this feature, you must open the game, and on the opening menu click the icon on the top right of the screen. Use the csv file listed below to add support for that language. The official page for explaining language packs is here. See also the language pack thread on Reddit. Japanese-only Kairosoft games don't have language packs enabled, preventing them to be translated into English early.https://www.reddit.com/r/Kairosoft/comments/5hye1g/languages_share_your_custom_language_packs/ Using a language pack To add a language file to the game, you must: *Open a game that supports language packs *Click the icon on top right *Click "add" *Click "Install" *Enter in the link to the csv file Language Packs *Dungeon Village - Google Doc (source) - Author: /u/ErGenos *The Manga Works - Google Doc(source) - Author: /u/Kebabob123 Tiếng Việt Fun Packs You can also use language packs to have some fun! Want to play a Kairosoft games chock-full of Game of Throne references and with all newsletters written by Hodor? Feel free to make one and post it here for others to enjoy. * Creating a Language Pack Language packs must be in a CSV (UTF-8) file, and only supports translation of text, not images. If you want to host a translation on the wiki, see Transcript:Example.csv as an example for how to set it up. Everything after/including "@title" will be replaced by your file contents. You then use the "action=raw" link to use the translation in the game. New pages should follow the convention "Transcript:GameName/zz.csv", with zz being the 2 letter language code. ex: Transcript:HotSpringsStory/es.csv Official Instructions from Kairosoft (Instructions as per language pack page) ;Headers *'@title' - language pack title *'@language' - language and region code. For example, zh-CN for simplified Chinese, zh-TW for traditional Chinese and ko for Korean. There is no specific code you must stick to, but please make it clear which language the pack is for. *'@scale' - font size. 100 is the default number. You can set it to "auto" and it will be adjusted automatically. If text still doesn't fit after adjustments, you may need to shorten it. *'@appli' - please do not edit this value. *'@version' - please do not edit this value. *'@author' - enter your name here. The English in-game text starts after that. Have fun translating it! ;Code Tags * - Creates a new line. Will not work in some text fields. * - Changes the color of the text in between the tags. *<0><1> - Tags like these are for certain variables, e.g. an item name or a value. ;Notes *The title and language/region code will be sent to Kairosoft for reference purposes. *When downloading a language pack, you will be asked if you want to send the URL and author's name to Kairosoft for statistical purposes. No personal data will be sent. *Text may become corrupted if it's not in the right encoding. If that happens, make sure it's set to UTF-8. Getting original CSV file Now that you know the specifics, you can jump right in! To start, you need to download the English CSV file and start editing! To get the CSV file, you must go open a game that supports language packs, click the icon on top right of intro screen, click "add", "create", and then on the web page it brings you to click "download". For convenience, links to the webpage for each game are listed below (please add any that are missing): *Anime Studio Story *Biz Builder Delux *Cafeteria Nipponica *Dream Town Story *Dungeon Village *Game Dev Story *Grand Prix Story *Hot Springs Story *Ninja Village *Oh! Edo Towns *Pocket League Story *Pocket Academy *Pocket Arcade Story *Pocket Harvest *Station Manager *Pocket League Story 2 If you're not comfortable editing a CSV file directly (encase you delete a comma, forget a quote, or something else important), you can use a CSV editor. There are multiple online editors you can use, such as convertcsv.com. Once you've translated the CSV file, you need to host it somewhere it can be downloaded from directly. You can either host it yourself, or ask someone else to host it for you (example). References Category:General Content